Fidget's Toy Shop Adventure!
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Fidget doesn't want to go in the toy store because it haunts him with memories of himself kidnapping Olivia, but Olivia and Basil persuade him to go back there as a reward for returning everything he stole. Written as a request for IvyValentine1.


**Written as a request. Enjoy.**

One evening in old London, Basil, Dawson, Olivia, her father, _and_ Fidget, who was reluctant to go to the human toy store, since it had given him a horrible memory since the night he'd snatch Olivia away as he did her father.

"Fidget, what's wrong?" Olivia asked. "Is it the toy store that gave you a bad memory?"

"Yes," Fidget said sadly.

"But luckily Olivia is here," Basil told him, "So that's a plus. She may be afraid, but is brave enough to make the best of it. It'll work out once you go in there with us."

"He's right, lad," Dawson said wisely.

"It's alright, Fidget. I'm right here," Olivia said, patting his back to steady him. "And don't you blame yourself."

"I hope you're right," Fidget sighed, smiling weekly. His smile grew broader as he stretched out his wings, as if begging Basil, Dawson, or Flaversham to catch him. Then he flew to the other side where Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham were by the window into Basil's arms. Olivia raised her arms out wide enough for Fidget to catch her like she had in her first encounter with Basil and Dawson. This time, Fidget had done the same for her. She jumped into his arms. While she was in his arms, he held her like a lifesaver before setting her down.

Fidget and Olivia sat down. "Olivia, I can't go in there," he said sadly. "I feel too guilty for what I've done to you in there."

"I don't blame you," Olivia said setting her understanding hand on his shoulder. "You're not the only one that has hardships. I, too, have faced them."

"Tell you what, Olivia. I don't blame you for what happened in there, either," Fidget told her. "I was the one to lure you over to me. I've done this to you, so I won't let you take the blame for it." And he wept, using his scarf as a tissue to dry his eyes.

"That's what Daddy said."

Fidget uncovered his head to meet Olivia's eyes. "And he was right about that."

"Even though Basil and Dawson would've gotten to Ratigan much quicker if nothing were to happen to me."

"But even if it didn't go quite as what I wanted to, that's what makes the trip more exciting," Basil pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"Well, we discovered Fidget's list," Basil answered, "And the experimenting on it was the most fun. I was in a hurry to stop Ratigan and I, too, made mistakes…out of pride."

"And he couldn't have solved the case without me," Dawson added, "You also helped him regain his social skills that he lacked most."

"And that old mouse seemed to the type who speak in your defense. He didn't want you to do nothing about your only living relative and count on Basil's truth because that's what families are for. You couldn't do it alone. No! We have to take risks for our families and friends, even when we make mistakes, especially Basil. You warmed his heart like you did mine. Dawson talked to me about it and decided to speak in my defense when I found myself safe from Ratigan's wrath, as well." At this, Dawson nodded in agreement.

Just then, a smile formed from Olivia's face.

Basil's ears twitched at Fidget's motivational words. "That shows you're different from most kids…I mean _clients_ I've met," Basil said to Olivia.

"They're right, my bairn," Olivia's father told her.

"That reminds me of a story I've heard in Church, _Adam and Eve_ ," said Olivia. "Any of you heard of it?"

"I have, my dear," Dr. Dawson told her.

"I think I might've, Miss Flanhan," Basil said.

"I think I have, but I don't remember," Fidget shrugged.

"Adam and Eve also faced temptations like eating the forbidden fruit, but they didn't know better, the devil forced them to do it," Olivia went on, "And we ended up making mistakes."

"Oh, now I'm familiar with it," Fidget said, now familiar with the Bible story, which reminded him of what he'd done. "And God forgave them. There's another guy that reminds me of Ratigan, not just Satan…Cain! Only he killed his brother."

"He was jealous of Abel because Abel was nicer than him," Olivia agreed.

"I know, right? Then, Adam and Eve banished him. Plus, I have more friends than Ratigan."

"Indeed, you do," Dr. Dawson nodded.

"Fidget, ready to check out what you finally put back in place?" Basil asked the bat.

"Yeah," Fidget replied shyly. He admitted that after his reformation that he felt like tearing the uniforms apart in front of Ratigan to make Ratigan feel humiliated for the way he treated him and Fidget would've laughed. But since he wanted to put the uniforms, tools, and gears away in each rightful place, that was what he did, instead.

Fidget came inside with Basil, Dawson, and Olivia, while Flaversham was the last one to close the door behind him.

While everyone was walking inside, Fidget turned on the band machine, forgetting what he was doing, but it was something to help him reduce his stress.

"That noise again!" Basil gasped as he turned off the machine for Fidget. "Fidget, be careful because there may be an owner here."

Fidget nodded shakily, but Basil patted him on the head just to calm him because he'd been stressed enough as it is. To the rest of them, he instructed them to keep him calm and to that, they saluted. Fidget saluted with them.

"Ready now, Fidget, dear?" Dawson asked, "Be careful." And they led the bat to the toy soldiers with uniforms and the gears.

"That's right, I did put the uniforms and gears back," Fidget said, relieved by his accomplishments. He yawned.

"Uh, oh, looks like it's somebody's bedtime," Olivia giggled.

"Well, we might as well each find a bed if we're going to spend the night here," Basil suggested.

Fidget led Olivia to the cradle. "Livy, I don't want to scare you anymore."

"But I wasn't afraid of you," Olivia assured.

"I know that, but screaming is a natural reaction to being spooked," Fidget insisted.

"I know what you mean," said Olivia, rubbing his back.

The first thing Fidget did was hug Dumbo, the elephant as a bubble machine and Olivia joined him.

The bat went back to the cradle, climbed into it, gently grabbed the girl with him, and they were both fast asleep.

Before Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham could each find a bed, they found the two asleep in the cradle. So Olivia's father tucked them in bed, while the trio admired the sight.

Basil and Dawson found a mattress for themselves, while Flaversham stayed with his daughter and foster son in case something unfortunate happened to the two of them. He brought a mat and a blanket next to the cradle and everyone was asleep, especially Toby, who was curled up on the sidewalk.

…

The next morning when Toby awoke, Toby howled.

Fidget was the first one up, yawning with Olivia being the second one.

"Is Toby being a rooster?" Fidget asked.

"Might be," Olivia giggled with Fidget laughing with her.

"Morning, children," Basil said.

"Morning, Basil," they replied.

"Do you want to eat some place for breakfast?" Basil asked.

"Sure."

"Breakfast is on me."

…

Toby took Fidget and his mouse friends to a restaurant, where they ordered breakfast. They had pancakes and milk.

"How's everything?" the waitress asked.

"Everything's good," Fidget replied.

"After all, I did buy it," Basil said with a wink and paid for their breakfast.

...

Before noon, Toby brought the Flavershams and Fidget home.

"Have a good rest of the day," Basil said, tipping his hat.

"Have fun," Dawson said, doing the same.

"Bye!" the Flavershams and Fidget said, watching the mouse detectives go with Toby and Fidget was proud of his accomplishments and the rest of his day with the Flavershams was brilliant.

The End


End file.
